Let's Live For Today
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Life could be unpredictable... but when things are finally going the way Amanda wanted to, how will the others react? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and GirlGoneGamer)
1. Distant But There

" _Ain't you forgetting something?"_

 _Amanda looked up in confusion at Randy as he leant against the large studio light that she'd been instructed to fix before the next match because of one of the engineers having called in sick._

" _TUCKER!" Randy yelled, the nearby stage manager jumping and turning around to look at the scar-faced wrestler. "Get the lady a multimeter!" He ordered, Tucker getting one and handing it to Amanda before returning to his work._

" _Thank you." Amanda replied quietly._

" _You don't want to end up like me, do ya? This here was an electrical burn."_ _Randy questioned, tapping his finger on the large burn scar down half of his face which had sealed his left eye halfway shut. He then glanced up at the nuclear reactor at the other side of the room, nuclear having been the main power source of the world since the mid 70s when the empire took control of Russia and acquired the technology. "They say for every year you spend by one of these things, you lose a decade off your life expectancy. If that's true, then I'll probably be dead by the end of the_ _week."_

' _I wish you would drop dead, then I can finally be free of you!'_ Amanda thought. _"You should speak to Hunter about a promotion." She responded, more or less without emotion, before Randy leant closer to her, enough that his breath could be felt on her neck._

" _Maybe you could put a word in. You're close with him… and besides, I did you a favour once." Randy replied, Amanda briefly stopping her work._

" _I simply asked what it was like… and I'd hardly call it a favour, you enjoyed_ _yourself." Amanda responded._

" _Mhm… several times as I recall…" Randy said, glancing down her body before Amanda shifted herself away from him, causing him to turn frustrated and angry._

" _This should be ready now." Amanda said, placing the adjustable spanner and multimeter down and Randy headed over to the nearby wall panel with a few small buttons on it, and slammed his hand against one._

" _Control! We're ready to light the stadium like a Christmas tree down here!" Randy said loudly, moments before the light came online with a loud click. "Seems I underestimated your abilities as an engineer, Mandy."_

" _A Diva doesn't just pose on stage and throw slaps for hits, as you might_ _say." Amanda responded, Randy scowling and stepping threateningly towards her… before both of their heads snapped towards the reactor as a loud crackle came from the many connected cables, and sparks began to fly from the one connected to the light._

" _Shut it off now!" Randy shouted, one of the stage managers trying to but the reactor screens came up with red alerts, meaning it was overloading. If it did that, the surrounding 6 miles would be uninhabitable for decades,_ _so quickly Randy shoved Amanda out of the way and grabbed the power cable from the light, yelling in pain as it mildly shocked him but also the almost red glowing heat burnt into his hand as he gripped it, until he managed to yank it out and throw it down to the floor, the core slowly returning to normal levels as Hunter_ _ran in. "She fucked it up, almost blew the whole system apart!"_

" _I've been helping fix these things since I was 14, jackass! And if you had stopped being so aggressive with the advances, we would've been done hours ago!" Amanda responded after Hunter helped her up._

" _Well maybe you should have listened to me for once! Had you done that in the first place, maybe no one would have a problem here!"_ _Randy growled._

" _Maybe if you learnt a bit of human decency and respect-" Amanda began to respond, cut off by Randy stepping forward and grabbing her neck in his right hand._

" _I treat you as you deserve! Personally, I think you sabotaged this light because you didn't like what I was saying!" Randy said angrily._

" _Leave off her, Randy!" Hunter said in a tone of authority, Randy letting her_ _go. "Go lay down for a few minutes, Mandy. Show starts in two hours." He said, Amanda reluctantly nodding and heading out of the reactor room._

 _She was boiling to hit him back, grab Randy and smash his head against the nearest thing… but she knew that under the Terra Nova Empire law, if_ _the incident reviewer decided to not take her favor she could be executed for it, and she'd tempted that fate before. She was lucky to have gotten off with only three burning pole brandings to her right leg, leaving_ _scars similar to that on Randy's face, ones that would never heal._

 _To her, they were a reminder of how authoritative and controlling the Empire was to everyone who stood below them. And that involved most of the planet, the only few places free of Terra Nova control were a handful of small nations in the Asian continent. But ever since China fell, even they were in danger of falling_ _with it._

" _Hey…" Amanda heard, jumping slightly as she'd been walking with her mind elsewhere. She turned and saw Finn, one of the few who would never hurt or try to control her in this world. "You look pretty shaken… was it him again?"_

" _Yeah, it was…" Amanda said before pulling her long hair back and revealing bruises, Finn carefully wrapping his arms around her and the two embracing each other._

" _One of these days…" Finn muttered in his anger towards Randy. "Then again… there are few people these days who won't want to slip a knife in our backs at some point anyway. He always was a… true imperial."_

" _Someone else can handle the engineering, I'm going back in that ring full time." Amanda said, having finally had enough…_

Amanda jolted awake, shaking violently as Finn held her… and both seeing Yuki walk into the room as she had been out in the hallway of the apartment.

"Nightmare?" Yuki questioned, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to Amanda after she opened it.

Amanda nodded as she drank the cold water until the bottle was empty, soothing her dry throat… she set it aside once she assured them that she needed a few minutes alone and picked up a small light blue and white book, opening it.

On the first page was an ultrasound picture taped to it with Amanda's handwriting below it.

' _Baby Balor, 8 Weeks.'_

' _No one's gonna hurt you, little one… Mommy, Daddy and everyone who loves you will make sure of it.'_ Amanda thought, absentmindedly running her fingers through her shoulder length hair for a few seconds.

Not many people close to her and Finn knew yet… and she was nervous about their reactions.


	2. A Night Where They Needed More

_**Eight weeks earlier…**_

 _At the hotel, Amanda was in a white cami and black satin hiphugger panties after finding out that her pajamas were missing._

" _That's the way he wants to play it, huh? Fucking man child." Amanda muttered._

" _He's an idiot… pulling that. I don't know what he's trying to prove, that he's willing to steal your clothes to sabotage us for one night?" Finn responded, finding himself unable to keep his eyes off of her for more than a few seconds._

" _Yeah, he is… and you haven't taken your eyes off of me." Amanda replied, pulling her cami off and dropping it to the floor._

" _You're getting a bit heated there, I_ _understand that… but you shouldn't tease me like this, Darlin'." Finn responded with a lustful growl as he stood up, pulling his grey shirt off._

 _"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" Amanda replied, Finn pulling her to him by her hips and crashing his mouth against hers before wrapping his right arm around her back._

 _Amanda let out a low moan as she felt Finn's left hand drift into her panties and his fingers moving around in gentle circles between her legs, Amanda tilting her head back and closing her eyes._

" _Finn…" Amanda responded in a_ _breathy voice._

" _Shh… I know what'll make my Demon Mistress feel better…" Finn whispered before removing his hand and pulling her panties down, lying Amanda down on the bed and pulling his boxers off before grabbing a Durex condom._

 _Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her again, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication_ _of what she wanted._

" _Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck._

" _Is maith liomsa ... mar sin diabhal maith." Finn responded in his native language._

 _Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder._

 _By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile._

" _I really needed that tonight…" Amanda whispered once she was in Finn's arms, head resting on his right_ _shoulder._

 _It was into the predawn hours that Amanda opened her eyes and looked at Finn._

' _What a fucking night…' Amanda thought before she settled back into sleep._

 _But neither had noticed the small tear in the condom…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda got out of the shower and finished drying off before getting ready for the day, having switched to an unscented conditioner because the coconut scented one, which had been like a lot of scented things lately no matter what they were, aggravated her morning sickness.

"For the last time, Yuki, she can't drink." Finn responded, Yuki giving him a look.

"Why not, Finny?!" Yuki whined.

Amanda chuckled a bit at overhearing her boyfriend and their friend arguing… checking her makeup, she grabbed the book and headed downstairs.

"Yuki…" Amanda responded before opening the book, Yuki seeing the ultrasound picture.

"Is this… my godchild?!" Yuki questioned, before squealing out in excitement. "I'm planning y'all a baby shower and everything!" She said happily.

"Glad you're happy about this… I don't know how Kevin found out but he's given me nothing but hell, saying things like _"Why didn't you wait until you two were married?!"_ and _"Are you out of your mind?! She's still young!"_." Finn replied, his right arm around Amanda's back.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm right next to y'all, no matter. Now this calls for a… oh yeah." Yuki said, before reaching towards her glass of whiskey and now remembering that Amanda couldn't have any type of alcohol.

After a while, the trio ended up at the Performance Centre… and Sami noticed that Finn was staying close to Amanda during her workout.

"She's not even running on that treadmill." Sami responded quietly, Yuki setting the barbell down.

"She doesn't want to. She's having a… troubling time right now." Yuki explained, now wiping her forehead off with her pink sweatband.

Sami nodded and knew he would find out at some point… he went back to his workout, stopping after the timer he had set had went off.

' _Uh oh, here comes trouble.'_ Sami thought after seeing Seth walk in.

"Aw, great hell." Yuki said, while stretching her arms.

"Wait… where the…" Sami responded as he saw Seth heading towards the ring.

"Mandy, join me!" Seth responded loudly.

"Uh, not today." Amanda replied, Finn heading to the ring.

"She's taking it easy on herself." Finn explained, Seth nodding in understanding before the practice session kicked off and Amanda, Sami and Yuki watched.

"He's gonna know at some point… I just want to hold off a bit longer until I figure out how to tell him." Amanda whispered, Sami's brown eyes widening in shock.

"Whoa…" Sami responded quietly, Yuki getting him to take a few seconds to process it.

At the same time, Kevin was on the phone with his wife.

"She's 27, right? Kevin, we were only in our early twenties when our son was born." Karina responded.

"I know but it's just… everything calms down for a bit and then…" Kevin replied. "I overreacted… they were my friends once, I shouldn't have acted like that." He responded.

"Give them time. They'll calm down." Karina replied before they hung up.

Aestrid walked in and saw Yuki, the two hugging.

"What's going on today, Yuki?" Aestrid asked as they let go.

"You wouldn't believe this… Amanda's expecting." Yuki stated with a smile.

Aestrid smiled and the two hugged again.

"Oh wow… I knew it would happen one day for them, everyone's gonna love that little one. Well… almost. I take it they haven't told Seth yet." Aestrid responded as they let go.

"Yeah. But I can't wait. This is such big news for me to handle. I have to quit drinking for this!" Yuki explained.

"Well, we'll be there to help you." Aestrid responded.

"You're thinking back to when Mandy had to stop for a year and a half, right?" Yuki asked.

"And thankfully, she's had no recurring seizures… they know the risks and her and Finn are still determined to have a family, I just… I worry about Mandy. We all nearly lost her." Aestrid responded, Yuki remembering that day.

"We almost did… but she's healthy and happy and… oh wow, my friends are having a kid. It's finally sinking in." Yuki replied.

Across from them in the hallway, Sasha shook her head.

' _Amanda, you stupid bitch.'_ Sasha thought before she left.


	3. In The Long Run

_**WWE Great Balls Of Fire…**_

 _Sasha walked through the hallways, feeling disappointed in herself._

" _Fuckin hell… just stay calm, there's gonna be another opportunity… I'll hold that title again." Sasha muttered._

 _She stopped when she heard something crash and fall in Kurt's office and walked over… she opened the door, walked in after closing it and pulled the curtain back, Amanda and Finn turning startled._

" _Sasha… sorry, thought we locked that door." Finn replied, putting his shirt back on and Amanda putting her bra and Balor Club Worldwide tank top on._

" _I'll just…" Sasha replied, trailing off and leaving… and seeing Yuki. "Don't go in there." She said._

" _Why not? It seems safe to..." Yuki said, before walking towards the office and seeing Amanda and Finn. "I'M BLIND! Finny and Mandy are nasty!" She shouted loudly with her eyes closed._

" _Oh relax, it's not the first time someone's been caught fucking their lover at an event!" Amanda responded._

" _Sorry… I overreacted. I hope no one's recording this for the fans to see." Yuki stated, before opening back her eyes._

 _Amanda and Finn looked at each other, trying to keep straight faces._

 _But they knew that Kurt would notice the broken lamp…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda got cleaned off again once they were in the locker room and was dressed in a white babydoll cami and black shorts, Yuki noticing that she was favoring looser fitting clothes.

"Are you showing now?" Yuki questioned while rubbing her arms, knowing she'd wishes for a drink right about now.

"Not yet, these are much more comfy… and I was gonna say that everything's okay in moderation." Amanda responded.

"I know, I just… it's about time I stopped for a bit. Don't need the little one seeing his or her aunt drunk." Yuki replied.

"Speaking of the baby, Finn's convinced it's a boy." Amanda responded, Yuki smiling.

"Any names yet?" Yuki questioned.

"Thought of one… Liam Michael. If it's a girl… well, I've sworn for years that if I ever have a daughter, I'd name her after Nancy." Amanda responded, Yuki seeing a picture of a younger Amanda and the dearly departed Nancy Benoit.

"That will be a great name for a little girl. Such a beautiful choice." Yuki stated.

When they were at a restaurant for lunch, Finn stopped the Altima when they were nearly blinded by camera lights.

"Run them over!" Yuki responded.

"I'm not gonna do that, not with you two here! Well… three, counting the baby." Finn replied, honking the horn at the photographers. "Out of the way, you fucking vultures!" He yelled.

"Why couldn't you be like the limo driver from _Friday After Next_ when he ran over the hood Santa Claus?" Yuki questioned, remembering the scene from the movie.

"As funny as that movie is, that would get assault charges pressed against us if we actually tried running them over." Amanda replied before they saw the photographers start to run away… and then saw Aestrid with her paintball gun.

"Nice one, Ace." Finn responded after the three got out of the car and locked the doors before closing them.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of those photo hogs trying to get some strange pictures of me." Yuki said.

"They need to stop harassing people." Aestrid responded before they headed into the restaurant and Amanda smiled when the scent of pepperoni and sausage pizza caught her attention.

"I know that look on your face." Yuki said, nudging Amanda's arm.

They all sat down at a table and ate as they talked.

It was about two days later at the Honda Center in Anaheim that they ended up reading the script for Raw… but Finn knew where Amanda's mind was and lightly rested his right hand on her back.

"I know it's gonna be a while before we get back to Florida but I'm sure things will be okay, love." Finn responded reassuringly.

It was later into the show that Maryse and Mike announced that they were having a child… after a promo where Amanda was sure that Enzo had gone off script a bit, a match between him and Mike started.

And midway through, Enzo had a microphone in his hand.

"You want to steal my catchphrase… I'm not surprised, you've stolen everything from everyone else. The question you shouldn't be asking is _"How you doin'?"_... the question you need to be asking that little baby is _"Who's your daddy?"_."

Maryse was shocked and angered and Enzo turned to Bo and Curtis, yelling at them.

"Well I'm not sure how smart that was, Miz from behind and Miz is upset!" Michael Cole responded as Mike attacked Enzo.

"Understandably so! How dare Enzo, that lowlife, question the fidelity of Maryse?!" Corey Graves replied as Enzo was thrown out of the ring.

"The one thing you don't want to do is get between a man and his woman, I think Enzo just made it personal, guys." Booker T responded as Bo and Curtis attacked Enzo and the ref called for a disqualification.

In the back, Amanda brushed her tears away as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back and Yuki handed a bottle of water to Amanda.

"The nerve of anyone, let alone Enzo… to ruin something so joyous…" Amanda responded as she opened the Dasani and sipped it.

"Mhm, he needs to go fuck off somewhere." Yuki said, agreeing with Amanda.

When Enzo reached the backstage area, he sat down… groaning in pain, he was regretting it.

"Me and my mouth." Enzo muttered before he was pulled up by Yuki. "Seen Mandy anywhere? She was supposed to be out there." He responded.

"She's busy." Yuki replied.

"Where's Dianne then?" Enzo asked.

"Clearing her mind, I think. She seemed rather upset." Yuki explained.

Sasha waited patiently as she watched a hooded person walk into the locker room… and attacked, slamming her right knee into the person's stomach and punching it until she was knocked down herself.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Dianne yelled after standing up and pulling the hood of her hoodie down, Sasha sitting up.

"Fuck… sorry, thought that…" Sasha replied, standing up.

"Thought what, that I was Mandy and that you could attack her and make her lose the baby?" Dianne responded, a mix of sarcastic and angry.

"Why should it be her that gets to have a kid?! You know what, I bet she's lying about who the kid's father is!" Sasha shouted.

"She's not the type to sleep around, you're just pissed off!" Dianne yelled after punching Sasha and throwing the woman at the lockers. "You want a baby, go have one with your husband!" She growled before she left.

' _I wanted a baby once… just not my husband's.'_ Sasha thought, feeling trapped.

She wasn't as happy as she led people to believe.


	4. All Lives Involved

' _Have to do this before I lose my nerve. He needs to know why I wasn't out there.'_ Amanda thought before she knocked on the door to Enzo's locker room… when it opened, Enzo stepped aside and let her in.

"Hey… where were you earlier?" Enzo asked.

"Had a lot to think about, Enzo…" Amanda responded, trailing off and Enzo getting her to sit down when he noticed that she was dizzy.

"Just take this one step at a time, kiddo." Enzo replied, lightly rubbing his left hand up and down Amanda's back.

"Enzo… I'm pregnant." Amanda explained, Enzo's expression turning to one mixed of shock and happiness… and being as careful as he could, he pulled Amanda into his arms.

"I really should've asked beforehand before running my mouth out there. I can tell that what I said about Maryse and Mike upset you and I'm sorry." Enzo replied before they let go.

"It's alright. Look, you fix what you need to, Zo. Because I know that something's bothering you and that's worrying me." Amanda responded before Enzo helped her stand up and they hugged. "And please don't tell anyone else about the baby just yet, okay?" She asked.

"You got it, Mandy." Enzo replied, kissing her on her forehead before they let go.

Corey slipped away from the door and down the hallway, seeing Amanda walk away in the opposite direction.

' _Son of a bitch! Mandy's pregnant?!'_ Corey thought before he left, heading back to the commentary table.

In the locker room she shared with Finn and Yuki, Amanda walked in and her and Finn hugged and kissed before she stretched out on the couch while Yuki was on a video call with Baron.

"Why does Tiny look almost as pale as Paige?" Baron asked.

"That'll be revealed in its own time, Baron… until then, don't stress her out on screen or off." Yuki responded, Baron nodding before they ended their video call.

"You sure you're okay?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding.

It was the next morning that Amanda had gotten in touch with Paul Wight, better known as Big Show.

"You scared me, you know that?" Amanda responded, Paul knowing that she was scared because hurricane Irma had left him stranded and he had to temporarily postpone his hip surgery.

"I'm okay, kiddo. Surgery took a little longer than estimated at first but I'm recovering… why are your eyes red, have you been crying?" Paul replied.

"Just haven't been able to keep food down at times…" Amanda explained, Paul figuring it out.

"Bess was the same way the first time around… she lost a little weight at first and it scared me but everything turned out okay." Paul replied before the aforementioned woman walked into view.

"Hey Mandy. I know it's scary but don't worry, that little one is doing just fine. The vitamins are helping, right?" Bess responded.

"Yes and the doctor said everything is on track with the baby but… I don't know, I guess it is just the first time nerves and me wondering if I'm doing everything right health wise." Amanda replied before Finn sat down next to her and they kissed before he turned to the screen.

"Hey, young man? You keep a careful eye on her, okay? And why aren't you guys in Vegas for SmackDown yet?" Paul responded.

"Mandy wasn't feeling so great when we got back last night so we decided to rest up and then catch a later flight instead of the red eye one to Vegas that Yuki and the others were on." Finn explained.

"Good man. We're gonna let you get going then, be safe." Bess responded.

"We will. And when you see the kids, give them some hugs from us." Amanda replied.

"Gotcha, kiddo." Paul responded before the video call ended and Finn helped Amanda up to her feet before grabbing their things… Amanda was only holding her denim blue purse because it was lightweight and Finn had their duffel bags on his shoulders.

And he knew where her mind was and pulled her into his arms.

"Whatever it is between Enzo and Dianne, they'll work things out." Finn responded, Amanda having told him about her conversation with Enzo last night.

"I don't know whether he and Liv drifted apart or if he saw her as too young for him but he cheated on her… unless she was just saying that out of anger from the breakup." Amanda replied, not wanting to doubt Liv but she hadn't seen any proof that Enzo was unfaithful to the blonde.

It was in Vegas that Amanda, Finn and Yuki were on a video chat with Val.

"Well power went out right away and it might take a while for FPL to fix it so we're keeping the generators powered up enough to keep the electricity in the houses going strong. Yuki, don't worry, Pepper is safe with us." Val responded, Yuki breathing a relieved sigh.

"That's good, hope he's behaving." Yuki replied.

"Well he did chew up a pair of Ty's shoes but other than that, he's calm. And a few shutters were ripped off but we fixed them up." Val responded.

"I have really got to house train that dog. Last time, it was my converse high tops and Finn's crosstrainer shoes." Yuki explained.

"Better than when Josie nipped and growled at me because I was standing too close to Mandy. But in Josie's defense, she didn't know me too well then." Finn responded.

"And they're comparing this storm to how Andrew was." Val replied.

"The damage to the islands below Florida, yes but I still say that Andrew did more damage to South Florida 25 years ago." Amanda replied.

"It did… hey, how did the Performance Centre hold up?" Finn responded.

"Some of the NXT superstars hid out there… of course, Aleister brought along too much vodka so Liv, Ruby and a few others got completely hammered." Val explained, Yuki laughing.

"That's what they get when they drink too much. Good thing I'm not like that." Yuki said.

"I better go check in with Daniel, see how tonight's script is so far." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed and she and Yuki hugged.

Amanda headed to the GM's office and absentmindedly adjusted her light blue striped off shoulder hem top before she raised her left hand to knock on the door… only for a hand to gently wrap around her wrist and her seeing the 6'8" tall Lone Wolf.

"From that look, you just got off the phone with Corey, didn't you?" Amanda responded as Baron let go, his black hair slicked back.

"I did. Are you alright?" Baron answered.

"Yeah… I'm okay. What did Jerkface have to say now?" Amanda responded, managing to hold back from throwing up again.

"That it's you that Enzo slept with." Baron answered, Amanda trying not to laugh.

"That's the best he came up with? What led Corey to jump to that conclusion?" Amanda responded.

"He overheard a conversation you had with Enzo." Baron explained.

"An innocent one, I was worried about Enzo because he wasn't acting like himself." Amanda replied before heading to the vending machine and Baron seeing her choose cranberry juice instead of coffee or soda.

' _That's not like her…'_ Baron thought to himself.

"You went quiet for a bit." Amanda replied as she drank the juice, Baron snapping out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking to myself, Mandy." Baron responded, looking at Amanda.

Amanda nodded and Baron left, Amanda closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"That was close." Amanda whispered before she threw the bottle away and went into the office.


End file.
